Private Vultures
by bubbly4roxy
Summary: Capricorn made his own Mafia! It is in Las Vegas and he is searching for people with powers. That were three young women come in. And 3 young men that kidnap them come in. rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

**Kailey POV 7:20 pm house**

Have you ever gotten a feeling or a vibe that something wrong is going to happen? A feeling like a lull of silence just before it hits. Like when surfing you have a bunch of little waves then out of nowhere comes the big one. Or like a little boy playing with his ball then it rolls into the street, and just as he pickes up the ball bam! A car hits him.

The first day that had the wrong vibe started out on an overcast Friday. Big ashen grey clouds hung above my head. Today was my day off, in fact every Friday plus weekends were my days off. I was going to go out with my friends today.

We were going out because it was Allison's birthday. Makenna, Rebecca, Allison and I were gonna spend the night bar hopping and stopping at night clubs all night until we get so drunk we are numb.

The time was 7:30. I rushed into my bathroom to make sure that my black hair was perfect. I was thinking of putting on some some dark blue eyeshadow that would match my ocean blue eyes and my mini shoulder strap blue dress. It would also look good in contrast with my light skin. After about a seconds thought I decided against it.

I quickly pulled on my black flats and grabbed my black leather clutch purse containing a big wad of cash. As I stumbled out the door Makenna just turned into the drive way.

"Get in! Lets start partying!" she yelled from her window as she turned on the music

"Coming!" I yelled as I closed the door and locked it

When I hopped in the back seat I saw Rebecca next to me and Allison in the front.

"Happy birthday Allison." I said

"Hi Kailey! Oh my gosh I can't belive I am turning 20!" She said

"Yeah I know. Now you are just one year older then me." I said while hiding my present from her sight

"Hey what are you hiding?" she said while grinning

"Here!" I said and shoved a 7 inch long box covered in red wrapping paper into her hands

She yanked off the wrapping paper and shrieked.

"Oh my fucking gosh! It from Tifanny's!" she screamed at the top of her lungs

"Don't scream at the box! Scream at whats inside it!" I said while laughing

She lifted the lid and screamed again.

"You got me the princes cut dimond neakolace with white gold! Thank you so much!" she gushed

"So how are all of us going to drink if we are not of age?" I asked

"Come on silly. Any freaking guy on the planet would buy us drinks if a little flirting was involved. Plus no one in Las Vegas ever askes for an id." Rebecca said

I was not going to have any drinks tonight besides water and any other beverage that was non alcoholic. Not that I was going to tell them that.

We passed by a bunch of neon colored signs and parked in the parking lot behind our first night club.

**Teddy's POV - Earlier that day**

Did it feel right? No. Did I want to do it with the other guys? Not a chance. Did I have to? Yes.

As I walked down the hallway to Capricorns office my mind wandered to how I got into the mafia. I was caught doing some bad shit and was blackmailed just like my other guys Fred and Tyler. Most of the men here wanted to be here. Capricorn only chose the strongest and good looking men.

None were scrawney.

Our mafia is called PV or Private Vultures. We were sent on missions to find the people with paranormal powers. Today we are called on a mission to get 3 girls. They all live in Las Vegas and they do not know about thier powers and they do not know about each other.

Capricorn is calling us to his office to explain a few more details.

The first one that Tyler is assighned to kidnap is Alexa. A 19 year old girl who works as a bartender. The second one is Marley who Fred is going to kidnap. She is a 18 year old who was a co manager in a luxury hotel, but got demoted. Who I am going to kidnap is Kailey, a 19 year old who is a secretary for a major law firm owned by her father.

We decided to work together on the kidnaps because they were all in the same area and was more conveinient.

We were first going to 'pick up' Kailey then Marley and then Alexa. They are supposed to have some sort of reading powers.

I walked into Capricorn's office and sat down in the last chair next to Fred. Tyler was sitting opposite of me.

"As you know you men have been assighned to kidnap these three girls." he said and lifted his hand to point at the white board

"Your van is at the moment being fully stocked with everything you guys may need. The first girl you are to kidnap is Kailey. She will proably be as easy as taking candy from a baby for she is proably so drunk right now that she can't even stand on her feet. She is at Night Starz night club with her friends." he paused to put a piece of gum in his mouth

"The second girl is Marley. She is at the Dice Hotel. The last girl is Alexa. She is at Wipe Out lounge. Get them all and bring them here." he said and dismissed us

**Kailey's POV 8:00 pm Night Starz night club**

When we first walked in all we saw were shining disco balls and brilliant flashing lights in many different colors.

Makenna, Allison, and Rebecca went off to find a few guys who would be willing to buy them a few rounds.

I walked through the dence crowd to the bar, sat on one of the stools and ordered a lemonade.

"$3.80 please." said the bartender

I forgot my clutch in the car.

"Um I will be right back I forgot my money in the car." I said to the bartender while getting up and trying to find Makkena.

I spotted her flirting with two guys and I quickly rushed over to her.

"Makenna can I have the car keys? I forgot something." I whispered in her ear

"Yeah here." she said while fishing around in her purse for the keys

She handed them to me and I weaved my way through the dancing crowd to the doors. When I got outside I headed to the far end of the parking lot.

I passed many cars and almost walked into a few of them because it was so dark. All of a sudden I felt and big arm clamp onto my arm. I turned around and made a sound less cry of terror and whacked the guy on the head.

"Ow that fuckin hurt." he said while another one came up behind me with a cloth that reeked and put it over my mouth and held it there for a solid minute until I inhaled the shit.

Then the night turned into nothing. It was blank. A solid blank with no noise, and I driffed in an unwanted sleep.

**Marley POV 8:00 pm Dice Hotel**

I shook out my red hair from the stupid hat that we had to wear all day. I looked into the bathroom mirror and saw my reflection. A slightly tanned face with red hair that was slightly tinted with blond in an A-line cut. Short hair but hot hair. My brown eyes looked as if they had seen to much this day. And every other day to be exact.

Today I had to clean the rooms and I walked into a room that was supposed to be vacant but instead was a couple screwing on the bed. After that I had seen people on the toilet and people coming out of the shower.

I went into the stall and changed into my other uniform and went to go work at the poker tables.

The night streached on. People passed out from to many drinks. Others were addicted to the slot mashines and would never stop the constant sounds of dinging. People cheered for winners and winners cheered for themselfs.

Occasionally a little boy or girl gets separated from thier parents and we go help them find them but this night something felt wrong. Something bad was going to happen or had already started. Maybe someone would have a heart attack or maybe lung cancer will catch up with somebody but all I knew is that something was definatly going to happen.

At 8:45 I was relived from duty and Jo-Lynn took my place.

"Good luck." I said to Jo-Lynn

"Thanks, you to." she said to me and smiled a small smile

I hurried up and changed into a jean micro mini skirt with a bright yellow cami tank top. I pulled on my sneakers and went to the elevators.

I walked into the elevators and pressed the ground button. I waited patiently until I herd the little ding. I walked out into the dimly litted under ground parking lot.

I was a few yards away from my car when someone grabbed both of my hands in thier hands. I knew exactly what do do because one time I almost got mugged. I turned my wrists up and yanked them out of the person's grasp.

Just as my hands flew into the air another person came up from behind and put a rag around my mouth that smelled absolutally foul. The person held it there for a minute and soon I was falling into darkness.

"Sleep." murmured one of them. It sound like a young man but I could not pursue the thought further for the darkness enveloped my mind.

**Alexa POV 8:45 pm Wipe Out lounge**

The thrum of chatter ranged from high to low as the drinkers drank. Some smoked others did not.

Elizabeth came up behind me and pulled my brown hair into a pony tail.

"Alexa you know Paul will have a heart attack if he see's your hair down." she said

I turned and rolled my green eyes at her.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me. You know what happens." she said

"Yeah yeah what ever." I said

"Can of Stella." a man in his early 20's said

I opened the can and handed it to him.

"$2.79." I said

He handed me the cash and went to go sit with his buddies.

I could hear them talking.

"That girl is fucking hot man." said the guy who just bought the beer

"We dare you to ask her out." said one of them

He got up and walked up to me. Leaned against the counter.

"Hey how are you doing? I am Brian." he said

"Good, I am Alexa." I said

"You want to go out sometime?" he said while smiling

"Yeah sure here's my number." I said and took out a napkin and a pen. While he looked back at his friends I quickly wrote 'to bad you lost the dare, better luck next time asshole.' then folded the napkin and tucked it in his breast pocket.

I smiled and he walked away. When he got to the table he sat down and took the napkin out of his pocket to show his friends.

"Oooooohhh you just got dissed Brian!" they laughed and he quickly looked at the napkin then flicked them off

They all turned towards me and I smiled.

I looked at the clock 9:00. I went to the back and grabbed my purse and changed into short red shorts and a orange Abercrobie and Fitch T-shirt and walked out the back to the parking lot.

The parking lot was almost pitch black. I was standing in front of my car when I dropped my keys on the ground. I reached down to pick them up when suddenly someone shoved me on the ground.

"Stay nice and still." one of them said. It sounded like a man. A young man not much older then me.

His hand was around my mouth and one of his knees were pushing into my back. I laid there rigid with fear.

There were 2 others.

"Hey Fred were is the cholrofoam?" he asked one of the guys

"We are out." Fred said

"I'll get the syringe." said the last of the guys

"Thanks man." said the guy holding me down

The guy came back with the syringe and handed it to the guy holding me down.

I started to squrm and tried to get out of his grasp.

"Hey if you don't keep still the needle is going to break off in your arm and it is going to hurt a hell of a lot worse then it should." he said

I still struggled under his grasp.

"Fred, Teddy can you come and hold her down?" he asked

"Yeah sure Tyler." they said

They held me down while Tyler swabbed my arm with a piece of cotton that I think had alcohol on it.

Tyler put the needle in my arm. My cry of pain was muffled by a hand.

"All done." he said

I relaxed my limbs. I realized I wasn't tence anymore. I then drifted in a hazy black sleep.

**Marley POV 10:00 pm van**

My mouth felt very dry and something was in it. I thing it was a gag. My hands were tied behind my back and my ankles were tied too. I was lying on the floor of a slow moving veichle.

I tried moving my hands apart and winced.

"You shouldn't do that. You are going to make them more raw." one of the men said

I looked around and spotted a tall guy around 20 with brown hair and brown eyes and a well muscled body.

I turned my head the other way and kept trying to losen the ropes that were tied around me hands.

He came over to me and flicked out a knife and cut the ropes around my hands. I quickly took the gag out then untied my ankles.

I looked aroung and saw that I was in a big van. 2 other girls were tied up and still unconsious. The second man was sitting farthest from me and the third was in the front driving.

I tried going to the back of the van and opening the doors but they were locked.

"Were are we? Were are we going? What do you guys want? Why are there 2 other girls?" I asked

"We are still in Las Vegas. You don't need to know were we are going. What we want you will find out soon. You will know later why the other girls are here." said the guy with brown hair

"I want to leave." I said

"We know you do Marley but you can't." said the second guy. He had blond hair,brown eyes, was tall and muscular.

"How do you know my name?" I asked

"You do not need to know that right now." brown hair said

"I _want _to know right now." I said frusterated

"You will." blond hair said

This seemed like a weird kidnapping. Were they going to hold me for ranson? But who would ransom me? My parents are dead.

I bit my lip to keep the tears away.

After a long ride we stopped at a building in the back streets of Las Vegas.

"We are going to go inside. If you pose any sort of problem we will knock you unconcious." said brown hair

I nodded.

"Good." he said

The last guys that was driving came to the back and opened the doors. He had black hair and demium blue eyes, muscled and tall.

"Tyler you get Alexa. Teddy you get......Marley?" he stopped at me

"Teddy she is awake already?" he said

"Yeah I guess Fred." Teddy said

"Okay what ever I will get Kailey." Fred said

Tyler and Fred picked up the girls while Teddy gabbed my arm and got out of the van, pulling me along behind him.

I looked at the building. It didn't look like anything special.


	2. Chapter 2

**Just to let you people know there is a form of rape in this chapter and I am going to put it in parenthesis. If you don't want to read skip the parenthesis. No Flames. Constructive criticism and compliments only. R&R. Enjoy.**

**Marley POV**

We were about to go inside when Teddy got a phone call. I could hear everything that was being said.

"Capricorn we are outside and about to come in." He said

"No don't we have been compromised and I don't want to risk the girls getting rescued. Go to the cabin house thing I bought in the mountains. Stay there until further notice. There is food and water, the house is gorgeous and is built right above the lake. If you guys want to sate your self on the girls go ahead but don't kill them. I need them all, alive and function-able. A few cuts and bruises is okay. Sorry for the in convenience talk you guys in a few days or weeks." The man Capricorn said

Teddy flipped the phone shut and turned around, his grip firm on my arm. "Change of plans guys we are going to the mountains for a while. Like an early retreat cause Capricorn got compromised. I don't know the specifics. Capricorn said we could enjoys ourselves how ever we like, even being intimate with our little girls." then chuckled. The two other guys grinned broadly as they set down the other two girls on the floor of the van.

I tried punching Teddy but he caught my arm. "We had a deal. You don't try anything funny and we don't give you drugs." Teddy said menacingly. I tried squrming away from him but he held firm. "You are lucky we don't know how long we are staying and we will need all the drugs we have got. Behave or we will knock you out our selves."

Teddy pulled me roughly into the van as Fred was getting out. We were on the road a few minutes later. I sat across from Teddy in the corner next to the door. "Tyler, Fred remember when we get there we have to have our assigned girl on a short leash. Keep them close and don't let them interact much with each other." Teddy said

During the car ride the girls didn't wake up or even twitch.

"What do you guys want with me?" I asked

"Everything." Tyler said then mimicked sex

I stared at him with horror filled eyes while he and Teddy started laughing.

I ride was long but after many tedious hours we arrived in the middle of the mountainous forest with a small lake.

The house was huge and beautiful. It was made out of wood and glass and was built in many sharp angles. The best part was that it was biult right over the lake shore and if you looked out of the windows that stretched from floor to roof you could see the water lapping at the beams supporting the house. If I had been here on any other occasion I would have found the house a dream come true but to me it was a nightmare.

The moon was high in the sky and I guessed it was about 12. I kept thinking I had to run now but I couldn't make my feet move from the fast pace I had to keep next to Teddy. The house loomed closer and I stopped.

"Marley move your fucking feet." Teddy growled

I shook my head. His hand clamped down harder on my arm then he started dragging me through the sand. I lashed out with my leg and kicked him twice on his shins. He let go of my arm to steady him self on the railing of the steps that leaded up to the front door as I dashed away from him and the others.

The milky moonlight illuminated the lake shore as I ran along side it. Sand was kicking up in the air behind me. I could hear and sense that Teddy was running after me. "Marley if you stop we can forget you even tried to run." he yelled ahead of him

I just kept going.

"Fine have it your way." he yelled. The suddenly I felt a powerful slam on my back and I crashed to the ground. He then casually picked me up and slung me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and started walking back.

He entered the house and walked into a huge bed room. It was shaped like an isosceles triangle with the unequal side the huge window that stretched from feet to ceiling. He shoved me into the bathroom.

"Shower then when you get out there will be your change of clothes on the bed." he said to me then slammed the door. I hopped in the shower and let the scented mist swirl around me. When I was done I snuck out of the bathroom with towel around my body and snatched the clothing from the bed and ran back to the bathroom.

He laid out for me pink short shorts and a pink tank top along with a pair of lacy pink underware. I slipped out of the bathroom just as he came in. He grabbed my arm and pulled me into the dinning room. The other two guys were sitting down along with the girls next to them.

The two girls faces were frightened which probably was a mirror of my own face. The one Kailey who was sitting next to Fred was wearing the same short short and a tank top except in the color red as was Alexa but in the color purple.

Teddy pulled me to a chair then sat next to me. Before we started eating Tyler started talking. " Remember girls we are in charge here and even if you are paired with one of us men you are to obey all of us. Failure to obey will result in punishment." he stopped and looked at me then resumed. " Some examples of punishments are beating, humiliation, working, pain, and rape. Here there is no such thing as this crime goes to this punishment. We choose what we would like to do when we want to do it. You could have gotten in trouble today but we could punish you tomorrow. Remember we will stay true to our word but lets hope it doesn't come to that. Enjoy the meal." he said as if he was a military commando

I stared down at the pizza on my plate then started picking at it. My stomach felt tied in knots and as the night progressed they just got tighter and tigher. I soon gave up on eating and surveyed my surroundings. Tyler sat at the head of the table and behind was one of the many windows streatching from floor to roof.

I turned around and could see a door that lead to a living room. The house was expensively stocked with a chandelier hanging above our heads. The late dinner was very silent and I shifted my gaze to the other two girls or women.

Kailey was very pretty with long black hair and bright blue eyes which were clouded with fear. Alexa was also pretty with brown long shimmery hair and green eyes which looked as if they were going to burst into tears any second.

_All three of us highly pretty girls and three sort of handsome men. Can't be good. _I thought

Kailey and Alexa looked about the same age, 19ish bordering on 20 while all of them men looked to be about 20 to 21.

_Damn it. I am the runt. Stupid kidnapping bastards why couldn't they pick on someone their own size and age? _

The dinner ended and Tyler started talking. "We will go on a little night tour around the lake so you can see that any attempt to run will be stopped by us or nature." as soon as he stopped talking he latched on to Alexa who started crying. Fred grabbed Kailey who let out a small barely audible whimper.

"Stand." Teddy ordered

"I am not your slave." I said quietly and calmly

"You are what ever I want you to be. And if you don't want two punishments you will do as you are told." he said curtly

"No." I said while looking up at him.

"Well for your first punishment maybe a little beating here and there. But wait no that would scar your pretty little face. What about embarassment. You could be tied to a pole outside all night naked. Or you could work on a blow job mouth olny cause when we are with Capricorn we need as much action as we can get. You know always working. Or maybe just maybe I'll score a home run and your slender little wrists will be tied to my bed tonight. All night. Any one of those options could happen and one of them already is going to happen. I'll bet you don't want two." he said as defeat washed over my face.

I stood slowly and shakily and we walked together. We went through the living room then out the door. Kailey, Alexa, and the two other men were ahead of us already wandering the shores edge. When we got down to the sand Teddy started talking.

"There is nothing with in a 30 mile radius of this place. No road that brought us here and no road you will be taking to escape. No houses, lodges, cabins, or camping grounds. People don't even hunt here. All of the land stretching in a 30 mile radius in every direction is owned by our boss which is why there will be no outside contact." he said as we walked along the shore

"But this place is registered under his name and there has to be a road that brought us here." I said defiantly even though my hope was quickly crumbling

"Capricorn is very wealthy and made connections in one name only to have a back door into another name. The various fake names that he has can fill a novel. The road that brought us here is hidden from the public and you women or um girls." he said and cracked a smile

"Thats right women. I don't see any girls around here." I said angrily. He looked like he was going to say something but I beat him to it. "How do you know my age anyways?" I asked "Not that it matters in the least."

"Same way I know your name, your parents names, where you live. Its all connections. I also know that for your um young age," he stopped and it looked as if he was holding in a laugh continued ", you passed college. Got bumped up two grades in elementary and high school."

I stared at him in horror. "Well at least you will die before me." I said and smiled but I didn't feel any happiness

"Not unless I kill you." he said while his voice trailed off

"You can try but you will find it quite difficult." I said matter-of-factually

"I could have done it at any moment in the past and I can do it now. Its not hard." he said while kicking a rock

"I'll have you know that I could have done the same." I said while keeping my head up high while he started laughing

"You are a funny girl." he said

"You can call me female, Marley, woman but you better stop calling me a girl or you are going to get it. I don't care if you are pumped full of steriods I am going to kick your ass." I said ferociously

"Hate to break it to you darling but you are of legal age of a child. You just turned 18 one month ago. Oh and I am not full of steriods, my muscles are from hours of hard work every day." he said while fighting a grin

"I am not a child. I am legally an adult you fucking dip shit. You are only like a year older then me." I said while pouting

"Make that two darling." he said then smiled "But I like them young and very pretty." he said and reached out to sift his filthily finger through my hair.

"You are not much older then me." I said then over took him, spun around and stood in his way. He stopped. "And don't you ever touch me." I hissed at him then slapped him across the face then punched his stomach.

He keeled over clutching his stomach. I used the moment to lash out and kick him to the ground. He toppled over but shot straight back up. His eyes resumed a cold steely glint as he looked down at me.

He then wrenched his arm back and bitch slapped me across my face and I fell to the ground with a thud. I kicked my leg out to trip him but he dodged it, lost his footing and fell. He then rolled on top of me with his legs bent at my sides and his hands pushing my arms into the sand above my head.

"I am touching you now girly. What are you going to do about it?" he asked menacingly. His pupils dilating

."This." I yelled and started thrashing until my leg was loose enough then kicked him off of me. He fell a few feet away from me and I jumped up and started running but all of a sudden he was right in front of me. He grabbed my arm then flung me to the ground.

I fell with a gasp as the wind was knocked out of me. I landed face up. Teddy put his foot on my belly with a little pressure to keep me down.

I kicked out at his other leg while pulling the leg that was on stomach out from under neath him. I rolled over and imated the move he did on me. Holding him hostage. He flipped us around and once again he was on top.

"Two punishments." he growled

"Go burn in fucking hell." I said malevolently then started pummeling his chest with my fists

Soon enough Fred and Tyler came and pulled Teddy off of me. Fred was pulling back Teddy while Tyler was pulling me away from him.

"Let me at him and I'll kill him." I screamed

"The girl is mine. You hear me? Mine!" he yelled while trying to get Fred off of him

"Fred," Tyler yelled "Alexa and Kailey are running."

Tyler let go of me and dashed for the two women as did Fred. Teddy was advancing on me as I stumbled backwards. My toes soon touched grass then my back bumped into a tree. I turned around and started running into the forest but stopped.

The forest was pitch black. So black you couldn't see the trees. I turned around and ran to the shore then in the direction of the house. He was running after me and soon caught up. He wrapped his massive arm around my waist and pulled me into him. He started walking me to the house.

"Let punishment number one begin. Number two comes tomorrow." he said and he dragged me the last couple steps to the house, up the stairs and through the door. He shoved me into his room then slammed the door and locked it. "I'll be back in a minute." he said gruffly

I ran to the window wall and started slamming it with my fists but it wasn't glass it was re-enforced glass that is almost impenetrable. He stayed true to his word and came back a minutes later with a chair that was smaller then an average chair and pieces of rope.

He slammed the chair down in the middle of the room facing the window wall. "Sit." he yelled

I shook my head.

He came over to me and dragged me to the chair a shoved me into it then went behind me and grabbed my arms and started tieing them to the chair.

I started thrashing and screaming but he didn't stop. He went in front of me. Keeled down and while staring into my eyes he tied my ankles tightly to the chair.

I sucked in a deep breath then started talking. "What are you doing?"

"Its not much of a question what are you doing then it is a question of what are you going to do." he said calmly "And you are not going to like it at all but then again who likes punishments?"

"I don't think it is that bad. What could poss-ably happen to me if I was tied to a chair?" I asked hypothetically

**((( **"You'd be surprised." he murmured. He leveled his gaze with my eyes. His eyes showed pity but determination and excitement quickly over turned. He reached out with his hand and stroked my jaw but I turned the other way. He stood up and that's when I realized my head was level with his crotch.

"Oh God no." I whispered

"Oh yes." he grumbled

"No! Never." I yelled "Let me go and I'll do anything you want." I pleaded

"After I get my blow job you will still give me what ever I want." he said as satisfaction coated his voice

I shook my head as tears fell everywhere. My wails echoed in the room and probably echoed in the house which made me happy no one else was here to witness this horrid event. He leaned down and gently kissed my forehead then he unzipped his pants and took _it _out.

I cried harder at the sight but he didn't waver. His hand weaved into my hair then fist-ed it. "Open your mouth girl." he ordered

I shook my head.

"Open it!" he yelled

I shook my head again as more tears flowed from my eyes.

"Open it God Damn it or you will have a third punishment coming up!" he said quietly but it had the same effect on me.

I opened my mouth ever so slightly and he jammed in in. Moving my head up and down, fast and slow.

"Good girl." he murmured and I cried even harder

When he came it was with a loud roar.

"When I take my cock out of your mouth you better swallow or you know what happens." he growled

I nodded and when he took _it _out I swallowed like the good obedient girl I was.**)))**

_Tonight I will mourn but I must always be strong and don't cower for no reason. _I thought to my self.

I dropped my head ashamed that I was beaten and I didn't do much to stop it. He keeled down and started talking while he untied my anckles.

"You know Marley you are full of surprizes and I don't think you will ever bore me." he said and I could hear the truth in his words which made me sick. I always dreamed those words would be coming out of the man I loved and not Teddy.

He went behind me and untied my hands as I sobbed.

"Hey Teddy you okay in there?" Fred asked

"Fine, I'll be out in a minute." he said then finished untying my hands. I dashed into the bathroom and slammed the door.

**Teddy POV**

"You did what?" Fred and Tyler asked simultaneously

"Forced her to blow me." I said. They just stared at me. "We have to guys. Don't you understand? First of all when we meet up with Capricorn if they act the way they act here, there instead of having to blow one person she would be doing twenty. They would be beaten, raped, or humiliated far worse there then here so what better place to teach them?

They were coming around.

"Also if Capricorn figures out all we did was slap them on the wrist then send off saying 'Have a nice day.' he would doubt us and that's not good at all." I paused "And there is one more thing."

"Well come on don't leave us hanging." Tyler said

"She makes me feel. I get aroused, mad, happy, all of those emotions while I am with her." I said hoping they wouldn't mistake me for a shit head

"So if you could you would charm her and do nice things for her?" Fred asked

"If I was never involved with Capricorn then yes I would but who I acted today when I got mad was second nature instinct and why would I change when I can get what I want with out changing?" I said. "We can't make empty threats."

"You are right Teddy. I was actually considering doing a little something cause that bitch Alexa has two punishments. I'll see you guys later I need to go think up something that would really make her obedient." Tyler said then left to go outside and smoke

"You are right Teddy. Its nothing we havent done before, fuck, we are practically profensionals. I'll think of something equally diabolical." Fred said then went up stairs.

I got up went to the kitchen and got a beer then headed to my room. Time to see what she was up to.

**Marley POV**

When he left I rinsed my mouth with mouthwash 10 times. Then I went back into to bed room and sat on the bed while staring out the window. Tears fell as if there had been a drought and it was finally over.

Half an hour later he entered the room. I started getting us to lock myself in the bathroom but he started talking.

"Don't you even dare." he growled as he walked towards the bed. "Go back to the bed now."

"You don't own me." I said timidly

"Well shall see won't we?" he asked coyly

I came back to the bed and sat down on the edge. He stripped down to briefs and I could see the outline of his erection against the thin fabric. He hopped onto the bed then pulled me into his arms and then under the blanket.

"Time to sleep." he said as I tried scooting away from him. He crushed me against his body and I forgot everything and fell into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
